Finding the Perfect Man
by LightNeverFades
Summary: The Bridegrooms have been killed and Drucilla seeks a new bridesgroom who happens to be someone she had loved from her past... What had happened between them that split their love into two? DISCONTINUED
1. Death of the Bridegrooms

**Finding the Perfect Man**

**A/N:** (laughs weakly) Hehehe… Don't kill me, this isn't what you think! I just had an idea of changing Dracula into a girl version, (so her name's Drucilla now) and that she tries to replace her bridegrooms (who are the brides' opposite versions) so umm yeah, lol. (oh and it also starts from the place where Van Helsing meets Anna and they manage to kill Marishka, except in this story, they kill all the bridegrooms). If you think this story is crazy, please just leave it and find a more exciting fanfic. If you think its good, please just bear with me. I still don't have a plot or anything except searching for the perfect bridegroom, lol. Well, I guess I'll let you read now!

**Warning: If you are an Anna Valerious fan, or Van Helsing or any other, you should go away now because this story will probably be unpleasant for you!**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own it... But no! I don't!

**Chapter One – Death of the Bridegrooms**

"**_NOOOO!_**" Drucilla screamed in agony as she felt their pain, their sorrow and grief as one by one, her precious bridegrooms, her servants, died trying to kill Anna Valerious and her new companion. She felt their last thoughts, filled with anger and fury. She got some hints as to who they were fighting. _The Valerious. The Newcomers._

"How dare they…" she hissed furiously and felt her icy heart burn like fire, melting the hollow feel.

Then she groaned irritably. "Now I shall have to find another new miserable peasant to replace my bridegrooms…" she muttered with annoyance.

She circled the tower several times until she spread into her demon form, flying towards the village, Vaseria.

_I will kill that Valerious with my own hands. As for the newcomers, I shall kill them as well. Unless… _she thought for a while, feeling the icy cold wind and the rain pouring down on her devil form.

But she didn't even feel a thing. Cold fury was boiling inside of her. She hungered for revenge; revenge for her once beautiful bridegrooms. _And I collect my debts with blood…_ she thought with an evil, devilish smile.

Slowly she could see the little people of Vaseria. Luckily for Drucilla, the sun was down, so she was free to roam as she chose.

She gave out a hideous devil roar that made the peasants below her squeal with fear, running for their lives, slamming the doors of their houses. _Nothing but food to me…_ she thought hungrily.

She saw a familiar view as the mortal, Valerious, come out of the Valerious Manor with two strange newcomers with her saber at hand.

Drucilla slowly unfolded her huge devilish wings and changed back into her human form, landing softly like a feather on the muddy ground.

Her long dark dress floated like a dark cloud and her dark, curly, long hair was held with a black ribbon, tightly so it didn't fall on her shoulder. She also wore a long high heeled boots that looked like it was made of leather, which looked somewhat similar to what Anna was wearing.

"You killed my bridegrooms. And you shall pay!" she hissed furiously. Her eyes glared at Anna, who was gripping her saber tightly.

The two newcomers, one short and one tall, were looking at her, with an almost surprised expression. Drucilla looked more closely at the tall newcomer and remembered who he was. The little one was backing away, holding a raggedy bag in he's hands.

"Ahh… Van Helsing, we meet again. Come to kill me?" she taunted with a fanged smile and flew up into the air, her devil form making a gust of wind towards the three mortals.

The tall newcomer, Van Helsing, looked confused at Drucilla's direction. But then he grabbed for his crossbow and started to shoot Drucilla, who moved out of the way and flew right at the princess. She screamed and fell, her saber, falling next to her.

The villagers of Vaseria screamed in terror, running around, screaming for their family to get into the house, and to run for their lives.

"Van Helsing!" the little newcomer shouted and threw the object with more arrows in them. Drucilla caught it before Van Helsing could grab for it and the vampire crushed it in her grip.

"You think this little thing could kill me? You are wrong!" Drucilla shouted and cackled. She thrust the squashed can of arrows into the well, which gave an echoing sound of the metal in return.

Drucilla then headed for Anna, who grabbed the saber beside her and slashed it at Drucilla.

Drucilla screamed in pain and grabbed her with her huge devilish claws. It sank into Anna's body and hands. She screamed as well but she grabbed a little knife out of her boots and slashed at Drucilla's claws.

Drucilla roared angrily and threw Anna on the ground. Anna screamed as she saw a long fall below her. She saw Van Helsing diving for her.

As Anna closed her eyes, she felt a soft impact as she fell on top of Van Helsing, he's pistols and crossbow falling of the ground.

Carl shouted and pointed into the air as Van Helsing and Anna saw the horrible vampire form coming their way.

They jumped immediately, Van Helsing grabbing he's pistols and Anna running for her Saber, which lay on the ground far from her. Anna winced and fell on the ground, her deep wound caused by Drucilla stopping from grabbing the sword.

Drucilla shrieked and pushed Anna with full force, deepening Anna's wounds, making her scream in agony.

"Anna!" Van Helsing thought as he kept running and shooting at Drucilla. Drucilla landed near Anna Valerious, who was crying in agony, though trying to get up and fight. Her hand was stretching for the stake on the ground.

"The last of the Valerious! Your blood shall make me beautiful, Anna!" Drucilla snarled as she grabbed Anna and pulled her face to face with the evil devil form, Anna's feet not touching the ground.

Quickly it changed back to her human face, who was smiling, her teeth slowly turning into fangs.

She leaned over Anna's neck, who struggled in Drucilla's iron grip, trying to grab at the knife below her feet. She heard Van Helsing shout and shoot at Drucilla's body but the vampire didn't care about the pain.

Her long ugly fangs sank deep into Anna's neck making Anna scream. Anna felt her blood, her life and soul, draining out of her, slowly making her body cold and lifeless.

She closed her eyes, unable to do anything, even reach for the stake on the ground so near her. Slowly she felt her life drained and then darkness surrounded her.

Drucilla drank all the blood out of the last Valerious, the princess that was troubling her plans for so long. Now she would not be distracted. She heard gasps and screams as she threw the lifeless corpse of Anna Valerious.

_Nooooooo! _Van Helsing thought as his mission, part of he's mission, died in the arms of a monster. But he could still do some good by killing this vampire, this devil woman who seems to know him.

"CARL I NEED MORE ARROWS!" Van Helsing shouted loudly, glancing with sadness at the Valerious, her lifeless beautiful form looking as if she was asleep, not dead.

He did the cross sign and thenshot furiously at the vampire, who glanced at Van Helsing with a satisfied look and grin.

"Do you want me to kill you, Mr. Van Helsing?" she hissed, her hands outstretched, feeling the blow of the gun. She let him shoot at her, until she heard the pleasing click of the gun.

"You can try!" Van Helsing spoke and backed away, shooting at the vampire, whose lips were covered still with Anna's blood, as if it was painted there with fresh red paint. Drucilla licked the blood off her lips, tasting the bitter -and sweet- revenge.

The little newcomer, called Carl, was throwing him holy water, pistols, arrows, stakes, anything he could find to stop the vampire from coming closer to Van Helsing. Van Helsing shot the last of all the pistols and the crossbows arrows and ran, holding a stake in he's hands.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Mr. Van Helsing!" she growled and laughed evilly, her laugh piercing through the air. She flew up into the air and quickly caught up with Van Helsing, who was backing away.

This time there was fear in he's eyes, something that hadn't been shown for years since hunting evil.

"Why aren't you killing me? What are you playing with me?" Van Helsing demanded as he heard the mocking laughter of Drucilla. He felt the unnatural grip of claws as Van Helsing was carried up into the air.

Van Helsing gripped he's stake hard and let it dig into Drucilla's wing. She hissed angrily but she held onto Van Helsing. _He will be a perfect bridegroom! A strong servant who knows how to fight!_ She thought with a smile.

"I was testing you! And you pass!" she hissed and flew towards Castle Frankenstein, leaving Carl and the poor villagers.

Van Helsing did everything to be let go, kicking and thrashing, slashing at any weapon he had in he's hands. But then he gave up, letting Drucilla fly him towards Castle Frankenstein.

_I will think of what to do after we get there…_ he thought.

Igor and her servants had waited for her return and when they saw her, they opened the door for her.

"Welcome back, Mistress!" he shouted as he looked with dislike at Van Helsing, who was glaring at the creature.

He was dragged up towards the top most of the castle and he was free at last from the vampire's firm grip when Drucilla threw him into a room.

Immediately he got up and started to run, slashing with he's stake, but Drucilla grabbed the stake out of Van Helsing's hand, clattering useless on the ground.

She closed into Van Helsing, smelling a sweet perfume coming out of the mortal, who she knew before becoming a vampire.

She could hear the drumming heartbeat of Van Helsing and see the juicy throbbing of the vein in he's neck.

"Don't you remember me… love?" she spoke, with a smile that looked more human then monster. Van Helsing backed away. Whoever this vampire was knew whohewas before he lost he's memory.

"No! Don't come near me, monster!" he shouted and pulled out a cross, blessed by the Pope himself. Drucilla hissed at the cross and slapped it out of Van Helsing's hand.

Drucilla was looking tired of this game she was playing.

_Finish it. Make him your servant. Bend him to your will!_ Her thoughts screamed. Her eyes gleamed evilly as she closed in at Van Helsing, who was now cornered by a wall behind.

_I will not die helpless! Even if this leads to my death! _He thought and started to punch the vampire, only to have it easily caught in Drucilla's hand.

"You will be mine!" she whispered and felt her fangs grow long. She saw the fear in Van Helsing's eyes, making her heart skip excitedly. _I shall enjoy this! _She thought as she leaned Van Helsing down to the ground, who tried to kick the vampire, only to have it knocked off with the vampire's supernatural strength.

She bent Van Helsing to he's knees easily, using her strength to hold him down. She could feel the anger burning in Van Helsing's eyes, making her love him even more. She then leaned towards Van Helsing's neck and sank her long fangs into his flesh.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Was it a bit, umm howd'youmacallit? Cruel? Angst? Well, tell me if you like it by reviewing! I'll be waiting! And I'll be posting a chapter pretty soon! Review please! Thank you!


	2. Her New Bridegroom

**Finding the Perfect Man**

**A/N:** First of all, thank you for the reviews I received! I know the story sounds kinda strange and weird but I am strange and weird. I hope I'm not boring you or anything, lol. Oh and as for Van Helsing being the left hand of God and the archangel, cross that. He's like a normal mortal:) As for Drucilla and Van Helsing flashbacks, I'll think about it! Hopefully I would have the crazy creativity I had yesterday! Well, read on and review please! Thanks!

**Warning: If you are an Anna Valerious fan, or Van Helsing or any other, you should go away now because this story will probably be unpleasant for you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Van Helsing! Actually I'm kind of glad that I don't own it cause that'll mean I'm destroying my own characters! lol

**Chapter Two – Her New Bridegroom**

Drucilla drank Van Helsing's blood, sweet and spicy, something she had never drank for more than years. She heard Van Helsing's scream echo through the room like a lullaby lulling her in a trance.

_No!_ Van Helsing thought as slowly he was losing consciousness, fearing that he would slowly turn into a monster, monsters that he had hunted for years. He struggled with he's last strength, which was slowly being eaten away.

Drucilla felt the heartbeat slowing as she drank from him and she also felt the agony coursing through the Van Helsing.

Then, though she didn't want to, she let go and left Van Helsing on the ground, he's neck bleeding. The punctured wounds slowly seemed to heal, but Van Helsing didn't seem to notice.

He still screamed, collapsing onto the floor, he's eyes closed shut. He felt he's heart and body die, the life leaving him. He felt the pain as the life left him at last, leaving him with relaxation and hunger.

The old Van Helsing, the one who had saved so many lives from monsters, demons and evil, though unknown to public, died at last. There was no Van Helsing anymore.

Drucilla wiped the blood off her lips and licked them up and then watched the death of Van Helsing's body and soul before her eyes. He had seen this scene in her life before, where she had blooded her other early bridegrooms.

She waited for Van Helsing's death to stop and then after it did, she leaned forward, kissing her bridegroom gently on the cheek. Van Helsing groaned and then opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful woman in front of him, smiling at him. He felt hungry, and it was blood he hungered for.

"Hungry my love?" she cooed softly, Drucilla's loving evil eyes watched Van Helsing as he got up and nodded, his human grin turning into a fanged vampire grin.

"Then let us go and feed!" she spoke triumphantly and changed into her devilish vampire form. Van Helsing looked at her with surprise and he tried to turn into one like her but couldn't... not yet.

"I shall teach you how to feed, how to fly and how to be a magnificent creature like me!" Drucilla spoke happily and gently held Van Helsing in her claws, crashing through the window in front of her. Pieces of glass shot out but she didn't bother and the wound healed immediately. Even Van Helsing's wound healed fast.

"Let us go to the village, where your little friend awaits you!" she hissed as they quickly landed a little afar from Vaseria. She let Van Helsing land softly on the ground and Drucilla looked about with her night-resistant eyes. She could feel the soft thumping of the mortals, her food, scurrying about homes.

"Find your friend, Van Helsing. Feed on him!" she hissed. Van Helsing nodded and smiled and vanished with supernatural speed.

Drucilla smiled and walked a little closer into the village. There was a boy no older then 13 years old was standing there, holding a basket full of food in he's arms.

She grabbed him from the back and before he could scream, she thrust her fangs into the boy's neck, quickly drinking up the boy, along with the scream that was faltering and quieting into a small, weak croak.

After having her feed, her eyes and ears searched for Van Helsing. She felt her bridegroom's heartbeat inside a house, where a mortal's heart thumped hard like a sledgehammer.

_Good my lovely Van Helsing! _She thought. She then followed Van Helsing and waited outside until she heard a faint scream and felt the mortal die.

Van Helsing came out, he's lips bloodied a bit with Carl's blood. Quickly he's fangs and the monstrous look vanished from he's face. He's clothes made him look even more monstrous.

"Come now, Van Helsing, I will teach you how to fly!" Drucilla hissed and took Van Helsing's hand. And then they flew into the night.

**A/N: **Ok so that's it! Hope you guys liked it! (That is, if anyone one is reading this crazy story! lol) I know it's a really, _really_, short chapter but I'll be writing a longer one for Chapter Three! Until then, please review! Oh and **AngelGirl** I tried typing the url site you posted in your review but it didn't come out...


	3. The Life of a Vampire

**Finding the Perfect Man**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! (Ok, some ppl may think this story is stupid but I'm really proud of; not the story being stupid but the whole story turning out pretty good! So like it or not, I'm still continuing the story! Thanks _AngelGirl_! I've posted the two chapters of this story in ficwad dot com! (as **blood-fangs-of-doom**!)  
Umm for this chapter, Van Helsing learns how to FLY! And umm among other things! (for example, Drucilla's flashback when she was a mortal; also when she meets Van Helsing.) lol So enjoy and please don't stop reading! Read and review! ;)

**Warning: If you are an Anna Valerious fan, or Van Helsing or any other, you should go away now because this story will probably be unpleasant for you!**

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing **I LOVE YOU**! Umm ok, just wanted to say that because I'm jealous I don't actually own the movie... (whimpers)

**Chapter Three – The Life of a Vampire**

Drucilla led Van Helsing to an open area of grass and trees. A huge pond was in front of them. The moonlight above showed its moonlight onto Van Helsing's pale face. Drucilla smiled at Van Helsing and let go of Van Helsing's sturdy hands.

"My love, you must learn how to fly!" Drucilla spoke, her cold and pale hands touching Van Helsing's face softly. Van Helsing looked a little confused, he glanced at his mentor for some advice but only a smile answered back. He concentrated hard, his eyes closing. He tried to shut off the beating of hearts near him but couldn't.

He opened his and desperately sought for guidance. Drucilla sighed and grinned. "You must concentrate hard, love, as if you're a bird. A bird trying to soar through the air!" she spoke and laughed, spreading out her arms like the cross. Quickly her devilish body came in form. Her long bat wings spread graciously and her whole body turned white. Her arms and legs looked more attached to each other and her face, though devilish, still somehow resembled the face of the human face of Drucilla.

She flew up into the air, sending gusts of wind at Van Helsing and the area around her. The pond blew huge ripples on the water and the trees blew sideways, away from Drucilla's batwings.

"See, my darling, _see!_" Drucilla spoke, her inhuman voice sounded deep and not like her female voice at all.

Van Helsing nodded and concentrated. He had to learn to fly. If not, his master would dump him possibly for another. _His master_, it had a nice ring to him.

He thought of a bird taking flight, flying through the air, the air and wind sliced by the wing, the resistance only going to the bird's body. Slowly he felt himself float, like a cloud in the sky, and he saw that he was a similar vampire resembling his master.

Shooting up into the air with excitement, Van Helsing shot up and down, touching the pond in mid air, and felt the small resistance of the wind on he's face, making his face cool.

Drucilla watched her bridegroom flying up and down freely through the air. She smiled as she felt an unfamiliar warm love for this particular bridegroom. After all, she knew this bridegroom when she was still a mortal, when the two were still mortals. She felt herself floating into her own memories...

**Flashback (Drucilla's POV in her past):**

_I walked through the busy crowd in the Market, people trying to push through. Mothers held babies in their arms, and men walked about shouting, yelling for an item or trying to sell one. _

_**A relief to be back home…** I thought with a smile as I aimed for myr house far from the market. Though my father asked for me to ride a carriage, I disliked riding anything anymore, except horses, which were the second best things in her life. Only when I'm tired of walking or when I'm at home do I do this, just to show that I am still a lady._

_I liked walking bette though. Peasants walked through the market, gently shouting "Hello milady!" at my direction. I ignored most of the cries, except ones that I actually knew, who I waved back. _

_It's been almost two years since I had come back home to Transylvania, Vaseria. My mother would probably be really proud of me. I had found, at last, a nice gentleman of my dreams, someone who I actually liked. Fortunately, the gentleman liked me back!_

_He bought me loads of rich gifts, some including diamond necklaces and jewels, rare books of all sizes and dresses that made me look good. My father was so happy at this information and my mother-in-law loved me at first sight when my love first brang me to their home. _

_At last, tired from walking all the way up the hill, I thought I'd buy a horse, a stallion which I would ride on, love and care for almost everyday. I picked out and bought a stallion from a worn out farm, who now probably loves me now because of the money I gave the poor family. _

_I had picked out a lovely white and beautiful stallion from all the other stallions. I decided to call her stallion Turquoise because it reminded me of the beautiful sea I had crossed while coming home._

_**The Adriatic Sea... What a beauty it had been...** I thought delightfully as I stroked my stallion lovingly and carefully crossed through the roads towards the huge house up on the hill. _

_There, servants awaited me to bring me inside my home. The other servants also brang in Turquoise inside, though not exactly in the actual house._

"_Thank you, John," I spoke and gave one of the servants a warm smile, who smiled back and responded, "No, the thanks is all mine, milady Valerious!" I smiled even more brightly and went into the house, walking elegantly up the stairs, my beautiful dress following me up behind my steps. _

"_Father, I'm home!" I shouted. **At last!** I thought, laughing to myself silently. I walked through the door the servants opened for me. Inside, the similar chandelier sparkled up above my head, the huge stairs in front of me stretching out to me to climb it. The floor was marble and beautiful beneath me. _

"_Drucilla!" I heard my father call as I was embraced with a warm hug from my father. He was fashionably dressed. I knew he liked the outfit of the Gypsy King. I had never hated him for being the Gypsy king. After all, if my dearest father had passed away, I would be the next gypsy princess in line, along with the other generations to come._

"_My Drucilla! How have you been? You have grown my darling! I have received the wonderful news of the marriage! When will your fiancé be coming?" my father asked, a look of pure happiness for me. I smiled happily and answered, "He will be coming today, if the ship does not delay!" My father nodded. "Good, good!"_

_I walked further into my home. The designs on some of the furniture that lay around were familiar to me, mostly from my childhood memories. Some new objects lay with the old ones._

_My father escorted me towards the living room where a hearth was on the wall and two very comfortable looking sofas were placed on the ground._

"_Sit, sit!" my father spoke softly to me as I sat on the other side of the sofa. It was soft and comfy, making myself relax._

"_So what have you done these past few years while you were away?" my father asked after I had settled myself into sitting in the sofa comfortably in a ladylike gesture._

_I told him everything I had done since I was away, the part where I had come to a new land and seen strange and fascinating fashion of all kinds, of how I had gone to all sorts of museums and shops and how I had finally met my true love. My father was filled with happiness for me. He listened intently and asked few questions. When I was at last finished, I had asked him about what he was doing while I was gone._

_He explained to me that he was signing and writing on paper everyday about the Holy Order, which remained a secret to the outside world. But of course I was his daughter; he couldn't have me not know. And he also told me that he had meetings with the members of the holy order and a faithful soldier for the Holy Order worked for him with brilliance._

"_Who is this man, father?" I asked and my father smiled. "You will see him when we have our party, to celebrate your engagement with your fiancé!" he spoke. I gasped in surprise! A party! I loved parties! And especially a party dedicated to me and my love!_

"_Oh thank you so much father!" I shouted and hugged him softly and I heard my father laugh softly. "Now, Drucilla, my blossom, you must get yourself dressed. We will be having the party inside the hall of our house tonight! Katherine will help you find the right dress!" my father announced and softly kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and let go of the hug. "Thank you father! I love you!" I spoke and woke up, carefully walking the steps towards my old room. My father followed me up till the stairs and nodded. "Your welcome my darling!"_

_I entered my old room, where I remembered clearly the times when I was happy, when I was sad and all the old feelings of my life. The room was almost just as I had left it, except the bed, which was neatly folded and ironed so I could come in at any minute. The walls around me were covered with the familiar yellow flower patterns that decorated my room, the delicate bed I had slept in lay untouched, though it seemed as if I might have come back and slept in it any minute. The pillows on the bed were arranged beautifully. A flower vase stood on my powdering table, where my jewelries, perfumes and make up lay inside quietly. The small stool below it stood like it was going to come alive. The wide and huge window near my bed was open; the long delicate brown curtains didn't hide the beautiful sunlight rays that reflected all around the room. Clearly this place had been taken good care of._

"_Home sweet home!" I whispered to myself and heard soft footsteps behind me. It was somewhat familiar, that footsteps, as I turned my head to see who it was. "Miss Valerious!" a harmonious voice spoke with joy as I saw my friend and maid, Katherine, stand in the hallway, holding clean fresh sheets for the beds in the other rooms. She was a beautiful creature, with auburn brown hair that was tied up with a long red ribbon. Her green eyes shined like the fresh growing leaves of a tree and her long and slim form made me think of the beautiful dolls I was given when I was a child. The girl was also quite tall, although I was taller than her. She wore on the uniforms the maids of the house wore, a blackish-grayish maids' dress that fit her perfectly. She also wore another of the uniforms of the maids, which seemed to hide her usual red ribbon tying her stunning hair._

"_Oh Kathy!" I shouted and ran for her, smiling happily at this small reunion. Katherine, also Kathy whom I usually call her, was my friend who always gave me advice whenever I needed it. She also helped me with little things I had never really had done and she was always a loyal and faithful maiden of the Valerious family._

_I shook Kathy's hands softly, feeling the warmness of it. I loved the way her fingers curled gently around mine. Even if she was my friend, she still thought of herself as the maiden of this house and cares for the safety of me! I hugged her softly and she hugged me back. She was smiling at this small but wonderful reunion as well._

"_Oh Miss Valerious, It is wonderful to see you! When have you come back?" she asked after releasing away from our hug. Her bright face smiled gently like an angel's, making my heart skip._

"_A little far from now! Oh and Kathy, I have always asked for you to use my first name, Drucilla! After all I am calling you Kathy!" I answered._

"_At least once more, Miss Valerious!" _**(A/N: I had to put that in! If you have seen Pirates of the Caribbean, you'll know that Will Turner (I love you!) had said this to Elizabeth!)**

_I scowled and sighed, then smiled. "Kathy, I'm going to go to a party so will you have the honor to pick the right dress for me?" I asked and Kathy's face lit up. "Of course Miss Valerious... I mean Drucilla!" she spoke and stepped into the room. She put the white sheets down somewhere and closed the door of my room._

"_What color would you like it to be, Drucilla?" she asked politely with a bright smile on her stunning face. I grinned and thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm… Maybe… purple?" I spoke and laughed softly. Kathy was opening the wardrobe and searching through my dresses, finding any purple dresses. Her smiled turned into a worried frown, which made me give her a questioning look. Kathy looked at me and spoke, "Drucilla, there is no purple dress you wished for! Maybe we can have a visit to the shops and find you one?"_

_I nodded understanding the frown on her face. She quickly gets worried about anything!_

"_Alright! Let us go then!" I spoke and opened the door of my room. I let myself through the door, Kathy following me. "Lola!" I shouted and another maid in the same outfit of Kathy came out, smiling at me below the stairs as Kathy and I started to walk down from it. "Sorry, Lola, but would you get a carriage ready for me? I must go and find a dress for my party!" I addressed and Lola nodded. Her bright yellow hair with her curls seemed to move gently on her shoulder._

"_Of course Miss Valerious!" she spoke and quickly ran, speaking to the other people of the house. _

_Before long, a carriage was waiting for us outside. "Come on, Kathy!" I spoke but she seemed to hesitate. "But Drucilla-" she started to speak but I laughed and softly caught her hand, pulling her to the carriage as I heard her laugh as well. I rode on the carriage and Kathy rode beside me. With that, the carriage moved and I could hear the sound of horse hooves. Kathy seemed to be fascinated with all the things inside the carriage. She touched the little curtains softly and poked her head out from the window a few times. It was really good to see that she was enjoying this trip to the dressing shop._

_After a few minutes, we heard the sound of hooves stop and someone opened the carriage door for me. "Thank you, Farell," I thanked the driver of the carriage who smiled warmly at me and Kathy got out as well. I saw her give a warm and shy smile at Farell. When we got into the room, I was asking her questions about Farell._

"_Do you like him, Kathy?" I asked loads of times and she at first didn't respond. But then she thought this might have been a rude gesture and nodded quickly, her face burning red. "That's excellent! Farell is a good gentleman!" I spoke, encouraging her._

_I was so into the love relationship between Farell and my friend Kathy that I didn't know the shop keeper was waiting for me._

_At last, I looked up at the shop keeper, who smiled politely. He was eyeing Kathy for a moment but he's face came right back to my direction._

"_How may I help you, madam?" he asked, both he's hands touching the table in front of him. I spoke to him of a purple dress that will fit me and he immediately got to work. He got out loads of dresses the same size for me and asked me which one I desired. I chose the one with a silky texture and also bought a gorgeous purple mask so I could hide my face just in case. Kathy was suggesting I should buy matching purple gloves for my dress and I agreed. _

_The shop keeper looked satisfied with the whole load of money he got after I bought these three things, wrapped neatly so I could open them later. I got out of the shop, hearing the little bell chime on the top of the door as Kathy and I got into the carriage. I saw, yet again, Kathy blush again in front of Farell as he closed the door to the carriage._

"_We must be heading home now," I spoke with a smile, happy for Kathy that she had someone she liked._

_I set the dress and my other set beside me and opened the curtains. I looked out of the window, seeing the people, many aristocrats, walk towards their desired shop. Then my eyes caught a handsome gentleman walking up to a weaponry shop. _**(A/N: Umm I was gonna say smith shop, the ones that make swords, but I forgot how to call it, lol. Sorry!) **_To my surprise, our eyes met and I smiled politely at the man, who smiled back as I withdrew my gaze from him._

_**Ohhh he is cute!** I thought and smiled silently as Kathy dreamily looked out the window. **What am I talking about? I already have a fiancé! **I thought to myself. _

_But still the thought of that handsome gentleman didn't go away. I never would have thought that I would be meeting him again._

**A/N: YES!** It's a miracle! I _actually _wrote half of it! This was really hard to write, because Drucilla's flashback of how Transylvania was like! (I based it off a little on PotC, lol)! I didn't bore you, did I? Well I hope you liked it! Please review! (And Star Mage1, thanks! It's good to have a wonderful reviewer! Oh and yeah, I'll probably do something with the order, but umm, for this story, I'm not sure. I'm thinking of writing a sequel for it, just to, you know, introduce the new bridegrooms in here and then make an actual plot in the next, lol) And thank you all my other reviewers as WELL! lol :) Oh and before I forget, I'll continue Drucilla's flashback for you guys, since it's not finished!) lol


	4. How It All Started

**Finding the Perfect Man**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took a while! This is a continued chapter for Drucilla's Flashback! I'm going to have to warn you, there is some sexual parts in this chapter. And it might be a bit too quick, the flashback and how Van Helsing and Drucilla fell in love. So sorry about that! But I hope you like it! (Next chapter would be the last chapter for Drucilla's Flashback!) Please read and review!

**Warning: If you are an Anna Valerious fan, or Van Helsing or Carl or any other, you should go away now because this story will probably make you feel unpleasant for you!**

**Disclaimer: **You know, why do I have to write this crappy disclaimer every time I write the next chapter? It's annoying… And irritating! (Translation: Cause I don't have Van Helsing) So from now on, in the disclaimer part I'm gonna write (look at previous pages), ok?

**Chapter Four – How It All Started**

**Drucilla's Flashback (Drucilla's POV):**

**_Night time inside the Valerious house… in Drucilla's room… Right before the party…_**

_I got myself ready, wearing the purple dress I bought. Kathy helped me with the tight corset laces behind my back, tying them for me. I put on the gloves and when at last I was finished with putting all the jewelries and make up on myself, I got out my mask and put it on my face. It stuck perfectly. Kathy was admiring the dress and I was doing the same, twirling the dress around me, staring at myself on the mirror. The corset on me was tight around my waist and breasts, making me hard to breath, but it was comfortable enough._

"_You look magnificent!" Kathy spoke as I nodded thank you. I heard a knock on my doro, startling Kathy and I as well. I answered to come in and my father came, he's eyes widening at the sight of my newly bought dress, mask and gloves. Kathy quickly bowed courteously. He smiled warmly at me and spoke, "You look beautiful, Drucilla! Come, we must hurry, the guests are already here!"_

_I nodded as Kathy followed us towards the hall, in which Kathy had to separate. I gave her a smile and she smiled back, saying "Bye Miss Valerious!" changing the name again. Of course, if my father heard her say my first name, he would fire her._

_I followed my father towards the huge hall we owned and saw the beautiful chandeliers and the magnificent patterns made and carved out of gold. I saw a few guests in the area and saw more coming in from the entrance. I greeted all my friends and guests of my father warmly. They smiled back at me and I chatted with some of the guests. Many of the guests I didn't know and I was guessing that it was my father's guests. Some looked rather dangerous but when I went to talk to them, they would give me friendly smiles and congratulate me. I will nod and smile at them and even spoke to them if I had a chance._

"_Drucilla!" someone called and I turned around to see my fiancé, Prince Jarvis Perilous, run for me. I quickly ran for him as well, taking my mask off for a minute. My fiancé smiled at me with his brilliant glowing green eyes and kissed my lips. I quickly kissed his lips as well, enjoying the moment. Then our lips parted and we both looked back at each other. He was my future husband and his father, Lord Julius Perilous, owned a huge palace in France. So Jarvis spoke in a French accent. Except he was born in America and then moved back in an early age to France to live with his parents and his sister, Annemarie._

_He wore a plated white tuxedo, with a perfect smile on his face. He also wore a bow on his neck and he looked like a beautiful and excellent fiancé I have always dreaming of having._

"_It's so good to see you again!" I said and he smiled, kissing my cheek. "My love, I have missed you as well," Prince Jarvis said and I walked with him towards my father. Many of the guests looked at us with smiles and congratulations._

"_Ahhh, this must be Prince Jarvis Perilous!" my father spoke and smiled. Prince Jarvis bowed courteously. Then he lifted himself and started to chat with my father about our engagement and marriage. I simply nodded, smiled and enjoyed the moment. I put back the mask on my face shyly. At last, I had a future with a perfect husband. My father also nodded in agreement or inquired questions to Prince Jarvis. When my fiancé left to talk with a English Frenchman, my father called for me._

"_Yes father?" I answered and looked up at the same handsome gentleman I had seen in the carriage. I accidentally gasped at this coincidence. The gentleman seemed to notice me as well as I tried to hide my blush. He was even more handsome when meeting him. My father looked at me with confusion. Then the gentleman explained and a slight frown, a very small one, flashed over my father's face for some reason. Than it disappeared and a smile replaced the frown._

"_What a strange coincidence! Drucilla, as you have met near the market, this is Gabriella Van Helsing, one of the best of the Holy Order Knights! Gabriella, meet my daughter and to-be bride, Drucilla!" My father introduced. The gentleman called Gabriella smiled and there was something in those eyes that mesmerized me. I quickly smiled back shyly. **Am I falling in love?** I thought and then panicked. I could not fall in love with another gentleman! I already have a gentleman I loved._

"_It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Valerious," Gabriella Van Helsing spoke and I nodded. My father glanced at Mr. Van Helsing and the small frown I saw had disappeared from my father's lips now seemed to creep back, deepened. Why was my father frowning?_

"_It was nice to meet you too," I spoke. I wanted, actually needed, to know more about this knight, this charming man. My father had spoken that Gabriella was the best knight in the Holy Order. I was curious as to why my father was frowning._

"_Well, I shall take Van Helsing back to his fellow friends," my father spoke quickly and started to pull him away from me. Mr. Van Helsing noticed and he motioned me to stay there. I nodded and Mr. Van Helsing smiled and turned back at my father, who started to walk him away from me. It was a mystery, no doubt._

_I waited and spoke to some of the guests. My father asked if I could speak a speech about Prince Jarvis and me but I shook my head. My head was filled with the gentleman, Mr. Van Helsing that I couldn't think clearly._

_After hours and hours of drinks, chatting and dancing with the guests, they started to leave with gratified smiles. _

_My fiancé had to leave me and go back to his family. Usually I would have objected but I spoke little, thinking of Mr. Van Helsing. I could stop thinking about him. I knew this was wrong, that I should not meet him but I was curious and wanted to know more about him. And what my father was frowning about._

_I gave my fiancé and quick kiss on the lips and saw him leave with the other guests. My friends have left me as well and only little of the guests remained. Most of them were talking to my father._

_As I waited, a hand touched me and I looked around to see Mr. Van Helsing. He quickly looked around and grinned at me with friendly eyes. I started to talk to him but he put his finger on my lips. He gently pulled me away from the hall towards a room and locked the room._

_Confused, I looked up at Mr. Van Helsing. "I am confused Mr. Van Helsing."_

"_Call me Gabriel. And and… I know this is wrong… but I wanted to see you. I was hoping to see you from the day I saw you in the carriage."_

_I gazed at Mr. Van Helsing with a smile. **No… Gabriel, **I corrected myself in my mind. "I wished to see you as well."_

"_Are you here to ask me why your father dismissed me from you so quickly?" Gabriel said and I nodded. The frown on my father's face disturbed me._

"_It is because I love you…"_

_I gasped. Loved me?_

"_But I have a fiancé! And if my father finds out…" I began but before I could say anything, he kissed me. In a manner my fiancé never did. I closed my eyes and embraced the kiss, kissing the man back. He kissed me passionately, like a man madly in love as he withdrew slowly. I opened his eyes, wanting to kiss him more. I looked up at his eyes. It made my heart skip a beat and made me blush. This never happened with anyone, not even with Jarvis, until now._

"_I think I'm in love with you too," I answered and grabbed him, kissing him passionately. Gabriel took the mask off my face as I fell on leaned on the wall, still kissing him. Gabriel leaned in kissing me deeply as I touched his face softly. He hugged me and we were locked together in this kiss, this wonderful kiss, when I heard a horrified gasp escape someone's lips._

"_Oh my God…" I heard as I opened my eyes. I quickly withdrew my kiss and Gabriel did so as well. He looked at me, fear creeping up his eyes._

_There, standing near the wide-open door stood my friend and family maid. Kathy. She looked at us with wide eyes and a shocked and frightened expression on her face. She dropped whatever she had in shock. "D-Drucilla… What have you done!" she gasped as I grabbed Gabriel's hand. He clutched it tightly as well._

_There was running as my father and some of the people he had been talking to gasped with a horrified expression as well, glancing at us._

"_DRUCILLA!" my father roared and with a dangerous look on his face, he looked at me, full of fear, sorrow and anger and slapped my face hard. I gave out a small scream as I was knocked off my feet. I fell on the floor, now tears streaming down my face. My father was about to grab my wrist and drag me out of the room but Gabriel stood in the way and he brought me up to my feet. He hugged me into his arms and I saw him glare at my father._

"_Don't touch her!" Gabriel yelled and pushed my father away from me. My father look at Gabriel at furiously. Then he looked at the guests and at Kathy and shouted, "Please, Leave US!" They quickly did, actually ran away from there. Kathy, though, just stood there, frozen in shock before glancing at me with a disappointed look on her face. Then she left. After the guests left, my father, glared at me and then at Gabriel. _

"_How dare you, Gabriel? After all I have done, you had to repay me with this!"_

"_Repay you with this! I have done everything you wanted me to do! What would you ask of me anymore? I have killed beasts, witches, and vampires for you and all you do not ever thank me except with words!" Gabriel shouted angrily, hugging me tightly._

"_I will not let you take my daughter, Gabriel. You know you cannot love anyone!" My father bellowed and started to grab me. Gabriel pushed him roughly away from me. "I said don't touch her!"_

_I looked up at Gabriel fearfully. **He was forbidden to love me?** I thought as felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_I will not kill you, Gabriel! But I won't let you live. And as much as I love my daughter as dearly as ever and want her to be happy"-I saw my father look at me with pure sadness-"she cannot stay with you Gabriel. Give my daughter back. I do not want to use force to get her back!"_

_Gabriel clutched me even harder. And I wanted him to. I didn't want to leave him forever._

"_NO! We love each other!" he shouted. My father looked up and this time anger was in those eyes instead of sadness._

"_Very well then."_

_And without another moment, I was ripped away from Gabriel from force. Gabriel roared and kicked furiously, trying to get to me. I tried to get away from the men that blocked the way but they only grabbed me. My father then grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me away with force I didn't even know he had. I screamed angrily, trying to pry my father's hand away from wrist but it would not budge. _

_Slowly I could see the men that pushed me away from Gabriel drag him away. I could see him furiously trying to get away as well, knocking the knights away from him, only to be grabbed again. I screamed, tears streaming freely down my face. Why were they doing this? WHY?_

_I angrily tried to get my father to release me when finally someone knocked me unconscious, and I felt darkness sweep me, embracing me like Gabriel had…_

**A/N: **Did you enjoy? Well, I know it's a bit aggressive but I had to do it like that. It's like Romeo & Juliet! So sad... Anyways, please review and I'll update another chapter :)


End file.
